Color del último atardecer
by findabrighterday
Summary: ¿De cuántos colores podían ser las emociones escondidas en un atardecer, su último atardecer?


Definitivamente no era correcto ni justo lo que se tenía en mente, pero había hecho una promesa. Al menos se merecía una explicación.

_Año 1517, Francia._

Se paró frente a la puerta del taller, decidido a arreglar las cosas, a aclarar la situación con el hombre que compartió tantos momentos, tenía en mente tantos pensamientos que quería que él supiese; por fin había ordenado parte de sus cavilaciones para ser expresadas en palabras, o al menos eso creía.

_Nubes oscuras, pálido el cielo. Gris._

Tocó la puerta, parecía sereno, esperó unos momentos, se abrió. La familiar figura le quedó mirando atónito por una fracción de segundo, expresión que Ezio no pudo deshacer con tal facilidad.

Leonardo sonrió y le invitó a pasar sin decir palabra alguna. Ezio entró con él, sentía como si no estuviese allí, sus piernas le llevaron contra su voluntad. El artista se sentó frente al atril y continuó lo que parecía ser la pintura que el asesino había interrumpido.

Ezio miró a su alrededor, siempre tan poco organizado había sido es espacio en el que Leonardo trabajaba que no le extrañó este nuevo lugar estuviese de la misma forma. Algo faltaba, estaba seguro.

Leonardo dejó su pincel y se volteó aún sentado en el taburete para quedar frente a su acompañante.

Su sonrisa… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sonreírle así? Tal como siempre hacía, no había ironía o rabia, y mucho menos odio…esperaba eso, estaba preparado para eso.

-Ha sido un buen tiempo, ¿no?- pregunto Leonardo, se veía cansado, seguía sonriendo. Se volteó otra vez, ahora solo miraba su trabajo sin terminar, en espera de una respuesta.

No podía estar haciendo esto, ahora lo veía, era cruel, estaba siendo cruel con quien tanto amó en su momento. _Quizá fue un error el llegar tan lejos_. Nada de lo que había pensado en decirle saldría de su boca, no podía ser siquiera recordado por si mismo.

-Leonardo yo…lo siento tanto…no sé...lo mejor será que me vaya…-dijo con voz temblorosa, una parte de si quería ir a la puerta y salir de ese lugar.

Su corazón no se lo permitió.

-Acabas de llegar Ezio, quédate un poco más…-le sonrió.

Ezio sólo asintió. Leonardo siempre le pedía que se quedara con él. Por primera vez el menor no pudo negárselo. _Estúpido_. Tenía tiempo y el que se fuera afectaba a ambos. Se arrepentía.

Su situación actual era más que relevante, aun que Leonardo probablemente ya la hubiese asumido.

-Yo…estoy casado ahora Leonardo, tengo hijos…-soltó por fin el asesino. Su reacción no era para nada lo que se imaginaba.

-Eso es maravilloso, Ezio.-dijo mirando su pintura esta vez.

No podía estar tan tranquilo. Le afectaba y mucho, pero no quería demostrarlo. Leonardo no podía disimular lo que sentía, nunca tuvo éxito en ello.

-¿Por qué? Nunca cumplí mi promesa, Leonardo.- subió la voz haciendo que la expresión de Leonardo cambiase, estaba sorprendido.- ¿Por qué no me odias?

_Odio. Negro, gris, humo._

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte? Es lo último que podría sentir por ti.-varios recuerdos asaltaron su mente en un momento, miró al suelo, se sonrió.- En muchas ocasiones pensé que te habrías olvidado de mí…me alegra habérmelo negado otras tantas.-

-¿Cómo podría olvidarte, Leonardo? Vivimos tantos hermosos momentos juntos, no he olvidado ninguno, ni por un instante, Leonardo, siento que…-se detuvo, Leonardo se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos, Ezio se arrodilló frente a él y quitó delicadamente la mano del artista, tenía los ojos vidriosos.- La imagen le partía el corazón, era su culpa, su error.

-..._perdonatemi_, Leonardo.- El nombrado esquivó la mirada del asesino y se paró frente al ventanal, se veían las doradas hojas caer lentamente.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Ezio.-tomó una pausa.-Me gustaría que me hicieras un favor antes de irte, ¿si?- se quedó de espaldas a la ventana, mirando a Ezio tímidamente, de la misma forma que hacía hace casi veinte años.

-Si, Leonardo, lo que quieras.-se quitó la capucha.-

El mayor lanzó un suspiro y extendió sus brazos, invitando al asesino a abrazarle.

Ezio no dudó un segundo y le correspondió el abrazo. Ambos apretaban con fuerza, sentían el corazón del otro palpitar con frenesí.

_Que tonto de mí pensar que ya no sentía dolor, sólo había olvidado cómo era el no sentirlo. Ahora todo era claro._

-Nunca quise herirte, quería volver pero…tuve miedo-

_¿Miedo a qué?_

El de antes dorada melena, ahora con tonalidad más cercana a la plata, se separó un poco del menor para verle a los ojos, aún abrazados. El brillo de sus ojos. Eso era lo que estaba faltando. Esos azulados ojos que le daban vuelco a su corazón con cada mirada; ciertamente ésta no sería la excepción.

_Azul claro, brillante, delicado._

-No estoy herido, Ezio, ya está bien…después de todo cumpliste tu promesa, dijiste que volverías y aquí estás. Pensé que no nos veríamos otra vez…_mi dispiace_, por pensar algo así, el dolor no me dejaba pensar con claridad, en el fondo siempre supe que regresarías.

Sí, era un buen hombre, se estaba disculpando por no haber confiado en la palabra de su amado, aunque hubiese sido sólo por un vago momento.

-No digas algo así, Leonardo…_per favore_…-cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente en la de Leonardo. Tomó sus manos, las acariciaba. Sabía cuánto el de ojos azules amaba hacer eso. Sentirse el uno al otro.

Sus narices se rozaban con dulzura, como harían dos adolescentes enamorados por primera vez, sintiéndose por primera vez. Quién diría que ésta sería su última.

Ambos habían olvidado lo mucho que extrañaban la piel del otro, _¿cómo pude olvidar algo así?_

_Creí que ya no le amaba, que serían sólo recuerdos…_ ¿se puede amar a dos personas a la vez? Estaba enamorado de Sofía, no tenía dudas en ello, se enamoró de ella aún estando enamorado de Leonardo, su corazón sólo había aprendido a reprimir ese sentimiento, esa angustia. Dolía.

-Leonardo, _mio caro_…-susurró, aún descansando su rostro en el del otro.

-No…-tomó el rostro de Ezio entre sus manos, acariciándolo con sus pulgares.-No digas eso…_ti prego_.-

_Cómo era que esas palabras que tanto adoraba oír de él ahora dolían tanto._

Ezio volvió a tomar las manos de Leonardo, miraba con detención cada detalle de su rostro, hermoso, no podía pensar en otra palabra para describirle mejor.

Acarició su cabello con suma delicadeza, como acostumbraba hacer.

-Estás _bellissimo_, Leonardo.-

-_Grazie.-_respondió, soltó una risa un poco nerviosa, suave; tenía sus mejillas coloradas.

_Carmesí, cereza, escarlata._

Ezio se acercó y le besó en la frente. Se separaron. El menor se dirigió a la puerta, Leonardo le siguió.

Miraron el atardecer unos momentos, era sólo otro atardecer juntos, uno más, el último.

_Miel, anaranjado, marrón, bronce, oro._

Silencio. No se iban a despedir. Sabían que era la última vez que se verían, pero no hacía falta una despedida.

Ezio se puso la capucha y comenzó a caminar frente a los ojos del artista. Había algo más.

-¡Ezio!-llamó Leonardo, acercándose a él. Quedaron a un par de metros de distancia.

-¿Si?- se atrevió a preguntar el asesino.

Respiró profundo. _Tenía que saberlo._

-¿En que momento dejaste de amarme?-sentía como si le presionaran el corazón.-

_Granate, carmín, borgoña._

Ezio sonrió, tardó un poco en formular una respuesta, en acomodar sus sentimientos en armonía con sus pensamientos para que sus palabras expresaran exactamente lo que sentía, la verdad.

-No he dejado de amarte, Leonardo.

_Marfil, crema, perla. Luz._

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y el menor se alejó. Leonardo se quedó viéndolo hasta que la distancia no se lo permitió.

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño. El cielo color miel, las hojas color oro cayendo al suelo del mismo color. El viento las levantaba haciéndoles danzar. El quedo revoloteo de los pájaros en el techo. Hermosa tarde de otoño, sin duda.

_Esa inesperada visita, siempre estuve preparado para recibirle, no así esa tarde. Esa hermosa tarde. Hace mucho no podía apreciar la belleza de algo tan simple._

_Por un momento, sólo por un momento, pensé que volvería a mí. Que todo sería como antes…_

Leonardo suspiró, silenciando sus pensamientos y volvió a su taller.

**_Di che colore è la felicità?_**

_Ojos color Caramelo._

_Ojos color cielo._

Ambos corazones pudieron al fin despojarse de la angustia que tanto tiempo tuvieron reprimida.

Ambos corazones podían por fin apreciar la calidez de una tarde de otoño, por primera vez en años.


End file.
